Advances in cellular phone and related network technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased cellular application in various settings. For example, today's cellular phones can perform many functions previously reserved for personal computers or other devices, such as web browsing, picture/video shooting, picture/video sharing, instant messaging, file sharing, and the like. As cellular phone capabilities increase, which can also increase demand for the capabilities, networks and protocols are developed to effectively support the capabilities.
Network resources, for mobile devices, can sometimes be strained based on mobile-device usage and demand. Furthermore, a particular network resource can be strained due to a specific demand for that particular network resource. System information block (SIB) messages can provide critical information and guidance to user equipment (UE) devices. SIBs can comprise radio resource configuration information, barring information, and radio resource configuration common channels. However, SIBs can be limited resources, which can become congested based on resource utilization.
The above-described background relating to a SIB resource allocation is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.